zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother Material
The ZPD was always open for trying out charity events, but nobody in the force loved doing that as much as Judy and Nick did. The rabbit and her husband didn´t do it to boost their image, but out of sheer good will and desire to help those in need, since she still stayed true to her dream to making the world a better place. Her favorite charity events often involved hospitals for sick mammal children and orphanages, the latter of which she was visiting at that moment too. Judy loved children, and always got along well with them, which was a result of her living in a huge family. Nick gladly volunteered for those kinds of occasions as well, since he had gotten good with kids after several visits to his wife´s family too. That day, it was a fun charity weekend at Bunnyburrow´s biggest orphanage. Judy and Nick had gone there to pull off special activities to the orphans of her hometown. The fox would make balloons for the children and do some magic tricks too, while Judy would read stories to them while offering ginger snaps that she had baked for all of them. Nick was even dressed up as a proper magician to fit the theme, while Judy wore the tiara and dress of a princess. Currently, Nick smiled proudly at the edge of a large room full of little bunnies, foxes, sheep and other mammals, who had gathered around the beautiful rabbit reading them stories. All the children had a balloon and a cookie in their paws too, and were enjoying the day so far. “And so the brave peasant mouse saved the beautiful vixen queen of the kingdom, living happily ever after with her”, Judy finished her story, which she read in a very soothing and motherly tone, creating the right atmosphere for a storytime like that. “You picked all the best stories in that book, Carrots”, Nick commented. “That was a great story, auntie Judy!” a little girl skunk said in delight. “Glad you liked it, little one. Remember, if you too have faith and believe in yourself, things will turn out better for you as well”, Judy looked warmly at the orphan. Every time Judy was like that with children, the friendly and motherly aura around her made children feel like they were in the company of a good, loving person. Those encouraging words made her and other children feel even better at that moment. It was yet another one of those days that brought joy in the lives of these orphans. Days like that didn´t happen that often, but the children were always grateful for them whenever they did, and both the fox and the rabbit were more than glad to provide them with such moments. “Can we get autographs from you and Nick?” a sheep boy asked. “Sure, kid. Bring your papers here”, the fox said gladly as he and Judy started sharing them. The kids knew that Nick and Judy were heroes to all the mammals in the city, which made their charity visit feel even better. All the kids managed to get one from either adult mammal, making them very excited. They spent an hour with the young mammals there, until was their time to go home. “We had a great time with all of you little darlings. Nick and I wish the best for all of you!” Judy waved as Nick and her were packing their things. “You were awesome, ma`am! We can´t wait to see you two again!” the oldest of the rabbit children said. They hoped it would happen soon, and the two wouldn´t have minded another visit soon either. It was yet another successful charity event for Mr and Mrs. Hopps at Bunnyburrow. Judy and Nick eventually changed out of their themed costumes back to their casual ones as they walked home through the nightly streets of Bunnyburrow. Both of them felt very content about the visit. “Just seeing those little mammals made happy by the woman I love really warms my heart”, Nick admitted. “You were really sweet to them too. They all liked your magic tricks, and I´m sure many little girls in this town have a bit of a crush on you”, Judy smiled at her husband. “Possible, and I´m sure you have that effect on young male mammals too”, Nick laughed gently. As they walked, Nick kept his arm draped around Judy´s shoulder warmly, just like he often did to her whenever they lied on the sofa or slept together. The rabbit loved it. The town was so small that the way to the home of the couple wasn´t too far, so there was enough time for them to have a fun stroll together in the night, especially since the orphanage visit had put them on such a good mood. “If you ask me, the most motherly mammals are the most attractive female mammals out there. And you are definitely among them”, Nick said. “You really think so?” Judy blushed coyly. “I most certainly do, honey. With children you´re so warm and loving, but also responsible and protective. Just like my mom. I can see you making for a great mother when we have children in the future”, Nick told. A delighted smile appeared on the face of the rabbit. The idea of her being a mother to both foxes and rabbits sounded great to her. Even though she was close to many children in her life, the only thing that was still missing was children of her own. “Yeah, why not….but only if you get to be their father”, Judy moved closer to him. “Oh, that´d be amazing. A strapping little bunny boy and an adorable little vixen princess would be nice for starters”, Nick dreamt in his mind. It all sounded wonderful to Judy already. She could also picture their children inheriting the best traits from both parents. “Whether children of our own or adopted, I´d be happy to raise them with someone like you”, Judy hugged her husband. Nick petted her ears sweetly. He agreed to everything his wife said. “You have a heart of gold, bun bun”, he said. Closing his eyes during the embrace, the fox could imagine with his own eyes how great it would be to see Judy raising their little ones. Riding them on a stroller, playing with them, feeding them and cradling them lovingly in her soft arms while singing a lullaby. All of those mental images warmed the fox´s heart, making his eyes a little misty too. “I don´t know when we´ll have them, my dear…but when we will, I´ll be ready for it”, Judy thought. She knew that the two weren´t in a hurry for that, yet she had a feeling in her heart that it wouldn´t be too far. After walking for a while, they reached the backyard of their home at last. Judy felt a little tired after a long day full of hard work. However, Nick had the perfect solution for it. He took Judy in his arms for the rest of the walk and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. “That´s what only the greatest wife in the world deserves”, the fox said. “It´s moments like this that remind me of how much of an adorable husband you too are, Nick. I can´t wait to see you as a father”, Judy winked at him. “I love you so much, darling”, Nick said as the two walked in. Not only had this been a nice charity event that they spent together, but it had also made Nick and Judy more excited about their own future together. The fox and the rabbit were ready to see years of joy and love enter their lives soon. It was no secret why Nick saw Judy as good mother material. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Judy plays with children Category:Fanon stories